The Eds are Super Sayains
by katie.crutcher
Summary: The Eds has just found out that they are Super Sayains. Eddy who was from another planet his older brother Tenio came to warn them about theses androids and now the Eds and their friends have to save the world will they save the world or will they fail?
It was a beautiful day in Peach Creek three boys were hanging out by a pool with their friends.

The first boys was Eddy Skippy McGee he had blue spiky hair, green eyes, he wore a yellow top with blue swim trunks.

Eddy was now fifteen years old he had grown over the years after the Big Picture Show his personally changed from shellfish to kindness he now has a job in a store to get money for his mother who was very sick. Eddy was still the leader of the Ed boys for some strange reason Eddy is getting some strange powers he never seen before.

 **Flashback** : _the night before_

 _Eddy was humming to himself as he went in his bedroom from coming out of the bathroom as he was getting ready for bed he felt something strange he never felt before he open his window and looked out of the window confused he doesn't see anything as he looked at the night clear sky with stars shining brightly._

 _"Hmm, weird." Eddy shrugged to himself as he closed the window but to his shock he was floating!_

 _"Whoa!" Eddy fell flat on his face with a hard thud with a groan he sat up rubbing his head. Luckily he didn't wake up his mother._

 _Then Eddy felt something in his hand he looked at his hand to see that it was a yellow ball!_

 _"What the!" Eddy yelled in shock as he tried to shake the yellow ball off of him but couldn't "get off!" Eddy yelled again as he shot his hand towards his TV to his shock it exploded from the yellow ball!_

 _"What the hell is happening to me!" Eddy yelled he quickly check anything else if there's more but a few seconds later there wasn't. He sighed in relieved and climbed in bed not minding the TV._

 **End Flashback** : _present_

When Eddy was thinking on what happen the night before his best friend Edd or Double D everybody calls him was reading a book by a table where Nazz was sitting by tanning.

"Are you seriously going to just read a book all day dude?" Nazz asked as she took off her sunglasses.

"Why of course Nazz this is a very good book so far." Edd smiled. "What's it called?" She asked as she lean over his shoulder making him blush.

"I-uh well it's about Goku the super Sayain his sister wrote her life about being a super Sayain and her friends and family and Dragonballs." Edd explained.

"Dragonballs what are those?"

"Well, if you get all seven you get one wish but after you have your wish the balls go all over the world once again and turn into rocks but after one year is over you get to wish again if you need." Edd explained.

"Really cool dude are they real?" Nazz asked as she sat in the chair that her friend was sitting and gently took the book.

"I don't know Goku's sister said that her friend had made a dragon radar to fine the Dragonballs easily." Edd shrugged.

"Wait she lives in Japan whoa dude."

"Yes and we're very lucky we live close to Japan. And I've been there before with my parents for a family trip."

"Wow did you meet Goku's sister?"

"No actually I've met Mr. Son himself he taught me a few things but I told him that I wasn't a fighter." Edd shrugged.

Then Edd remembered what happen last night in his home while his parents were away.

 **Flashback** : _last night_

 _Edd brushed his teeth as he was getting out of the bathroom he gasped as he didn't feel the floor he looked down and saw himself floating!_

 _"Hmm inserting since I last visit Mr. Son I did train with him a little bit." Edd thought to himself as he raised his hand "hmm, I wonder."_

 _As Edd closed his eyes and breathed in and out he felt his hand being tingling he looked down to see a red energy ball!_

 _"Goodness!"_

 **End Flashback:** _present day_

"Double D?" Nazz asked as she noticed her friend's thinking look "what are you thinking about?"

"Oh well I was thinking about on what happen to me last night." Edd shrugged his shoulders. "What happen Smart Double D Edd boy?" Rolf suddenly came over hearing his friend talking to Nazz.

"Well if I remember right I was floating last night and had a red energy ball in my hand." Edd explained. "Whoa." Nazz said while Rolf stared at him

"Proof it Double Dweeb." Kevin said even know they're friends now he still calls him that. "Alright fine." Edd sighed as he brought out his hand like he did last night as he closed his eyes then breathed in and out once again he felt his hand feeling tingling and also heard the kids gasp.

He open his eyes and saw that the same energy red ball was gently floating in his hands.

"Whoa so it's true!" Nazz said as she was reading the book that Edd was reading who nodded.

"What's true?" Kevin asked crossing his arms. "Son Goku's sister wrote a book about her life and being a super Sayain while saving the world ever since they were children!" Nazz said.

"As I've already told Nazz I've learn a few things from Mr. Son himself." Edd said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody screamed in shock "could you show us Double D please?!" Sarah and Jimmy both grabbed his arms.

Sarah and Jimmy bad changed over the years Sarah is now fourteen years old her long or age hair was now shorter, she wore a pink t shirt with dark blue jeans.

Jimmy was now fifteen years old he wasn't wearing his ring around his face anymore, his curly hair got curlier, he was now wearing a light blue button up shirt with white baggy jeans.

"Alright only a few." Edd said as the kids smiled as Edd walked in front of everybody who stay behind to give him some space.

"Hey what's going on?" Johnny asked as he, Eddy and Ed walked up to the gang.

"Double Dweeb's showing us some new moves from Goku!" Kevin said "I believe it when I see it though."

"What when did this happen?" Eddy asked. "SHH!" Ed shush his friend as he tried to watched the show.

Edd stood there feeling a little nervous as he was getting ready to appear the attack that Goku showed him.

Edd put his arms to the right side as he was getting ready then cupped his hands.

"KA..." Edd started to shout as a small blue orb appeared in his hands surprising and shocking the kids as Kevin's arms dropped. "ME..." The orb was getting bigger every time that Edd was chanting the word "HA..." Eddy and Ed stared at their friend in shock as they closely watch him. "ME..." As the orb was getting more bigger the kids panicked as they quickly fine a hiding spot before they would get hit! "HAAAAA!" Edd screamed the top of his lungs as the kamehameha wave was shot up towards the sky as it exploited making the kids stunned and awed.

"Whoa Double D that was rad!" Sarah said hugging her friend with Jimmy fallowing behind.

"Could you teach us how to do that?!" Johnny grinned "even Plank want to learn it!"

"Uh." Edd was about to say until he felt a power level coming towards them "you feel that Eddy?"

"Yeah I do." Eddy said seriously as he stood next to Edd on the left with his arms crossed as Edd has his arms to the side while Ed came up to Edd's right side getting into a fighting stance surprising the kids.

"What's wrong you guys?" Nazz asked as she held Edd's arm. "We feel a power level coming this way and I don't know if this is good or bad?" Edd explained.

"You can fight can't you Ed?" Sarah asked her brother as she and Jimmy stood behind him.

"Don't worry baby sister Ed is here!" Ed said cheering his sister up as he patted her head. Ed has changed over the years he was now sixteen had long orange hair like Sarah's, he was wearing a green shirt with a light green alien face in the middle, and blue jeans.

As the fugue landed softly to the ground Ed stood in front of his sister and friend protectively.

"Who are you?!" Eddy glared dangerously at the new figure who was surprised. "Please Eds boys I need your help." The figure said as he suddenly groaned as his eyes rolled back of his head before losing consciousness falling backwards but Edd quickly grabbed his arms before he could fall into the pool.

Edd finally noticed that he has a big gash of blood on his right side as he was holding it tightly while moaning in pain.

"Girls go get the first aid quickly!" Edd ordered Nazz and Sarah who nodded and did what they were told as they quickly rushed inside of the house "Ed help me out this man in the house in the living room." Kevin watched as Double D was ordering everybody on what to do like a true leader he smiled as he came up.

"What do you want me to do Double D?" Kevin asked. "Well, I could need a wet rag." Edd said as he was surprised of Kevin helping him and not calling him Double Dweeb.

"You got it!" Kevin said as he grabbed Johnny and Rolf "come on you two lets go!"

As he dragged them away the girls came rushing back with the first aid kit as Ed was helping Edd putting the unconscious man on the couch while Eddy watched.

"It's like I seen him somewhere before." Eddy said titling his head to the right side. "Who do you think he is?" Jimmy asked as he helped passed the first aid out.

"I don't know but we need to fine out after he wakes up Kevin where's the rag!" Edd yelled. "Right here!" Kevin said as Johnny gave it to him as Edd quickly put the rag on he gash making the man hissed.

"Sorry sir I've should've warn you." Edd said as Jimmy passed him the bandages. "No it's alright." The man winced.

"Could I ask your name?" Edd asked. "Sure, I'm Tenio." The man known as Tenio said before he lost consciousness once again.


End file.
